Avatar of Justice
by Lucy Joker Quinn
Summary: What if when Aang died Suki had a daughter and she became the next en the humans decide to kill all of the benders and mixed animals and Suki got worried and sent her to her cousin Bumi but something happen.When she woke up she was in some guys arms and the world was weird looking.Will she still be need?Are there any benders left?Can she get Still find Happiness?


Writer:I change it because I thought it would be better this way.

I was in complete darkness.I was alone but there was a new voice with me since sixteen weeks has change alot in that time.

"Superboy you there?" I was groaning then I see him walk towards me.

"Yeah I'm here how are you ,Hope?" He smiled at me.I ran up and hugged might only be in my head but he is my only company here.

I said. " I'm fine."He patted my head.I like Superboy but not like a big brother type away.

"Good now tell me about the outside world."He said.I sat down ready for a long story but then I started to slip away.I started to feel like I was falling and Superboy was getting smaller.

"Superboy!"I yelled holding out my hand and Superboy try to catch me but couldn't.

"Hope!" He yelled and I couldn't open my eyes and I fell.

I felt a pair arms holding me.I slowly open my eyes and I see a boy with red hair in yellow and red clothes with lighting on them and a boy with white hair and brown skin with weird black fish tattoos.

"Who are you?" said the person holding me.I look at had pitch black hair but I couldn't see his eyes..I Was wearing ( . /e2bb4751c853cf40669d7bfb5bb4f783/tumblr_nxhi4rzPKo1t385jio1_ ).I heard a cracking noise and looked up to see Superboy waking I heard a hissing Noise.I clutched my head and then I heard yelling.

Third person pov.

Brown hair girl took down Kid Flash without much work and Superboy was taking down Robin and Hope were Fighting.

"We're trying to help you ." Said girl stopped and her Eyes soften.

She yelled and grabbed her she stop holding her head and she punch him in the got the door and she walked next to Doctor came next to them and looked at the took teens.

"Attaboy." He said to Superboy and then to the Girl. "Good girl.

Later Hope pov.

"What?What..What do you two want?"Yelled an angry Kid Flash. I was on Superboy's back. "Quit 're creeping me out."He yelled.

"Uh,KF,how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look and the chick who kicked your butt." said Robin.

"I can hear you and I'm not a chick.I'm a Warrior."I said. "A kyoshi warrior to be exact."I climbed to Superboy's shoulders and jumped off him and flipped in the air landing perfectly on my feet.

"We only sought to help you two." said the seemed nice but still Superboy wanted him and Superboy followed made new life in Greece.

" free you and you turn on 's that for grat.."He yelled but got cut off by the fishman.

"Kid,please,be quiet now." He said to the red head. "I believe our new friends was not in full control of their actions."

"Wha-what if I..What if I wasn't?"asked Superboy.I walked over to him.

"He can talk?" said Kid Jerk.

"Yes he can."Super boy was angry by Kid Flash.

"Not like I said It."He said to defend himself.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." Said the white hair man.I really need this guys name.

"They taught us much but Hope had a family who taught her."Superboy said and I jumped on his shoulders and sat there. "I can read,write.I-I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" asked the bird boy. "Have they ever actually let you guys see the sky?or the sun?"

"Images are implanted into are mind,but no he hasn't seen them."I said sadly. "I miss the moon and the stars.I miss the snow and Ice from my village".

"Do you know what you are,Who you are?"asked the took no hesitant to telling them.I really didn't want to.

"What about you?" asked boy Wonder staring at me.I got off of Superboy and sat on the ground.

"I'm Hope kaya of kyoshi island and southern water tribe.I'm a bender and the avatar."I said while lay down on.

"To be like Superman…"I tuned out Fishman .I've got to leave Cadmus.I've got to find mom.I got put back into reality by Super boy's yelling.

"I live because of Cadmus!It is our home!"He ranted.I looked at him.

"Your home is a test can show you the sun." Said Robin.I then look to the boys.

"Uh,pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon."Said kid Jerk. "What about you Avatar girl is this your home?"

"It's not home is my tribe."I said but then remeber my fathers death and then lower my head in sadnes. "It was my home.A very long time my Father before he my Mother and me went to live on Kyoshi Island."

"Oh."Is all he said to my tale.I get up and walk back to Superboy.I was right next to him with my head still couldn't tell by how I was standing but I was crying a little.

"We can show you,Introduce you to superman." Said fishman.I could tell superboy was happy.

"No,they can't."Desmond walked in with Guardian and some lady. "They'll be otherwise the cloning process."

" is crowded enough."said the bird boy.I swear he was laughing at the doctor.

"And get the Weapons back in their pods!"Yelled the doctor.I don't want to leave.I want to be free.I want to see the sun and moon.I want to be free.I want to go home.

"Help us."Said the fishman with a pleading in his voice.I didn't want to go and then Guardian put his hand on my shoulder.I nudged it off.

"Don't start thinking now."He said walking towards us.A genomorphs jumped on my 's like I'm swimming in darkness again but then there's a voice.

"That gives you the right to follow your own path."That was fishboy's this what superboy hearing this?I'm in his head. "A weapon or a person the choice is asked yourself what would Superman do?"Then I was kicked out of his head .

"Hope what would your Mother want you to do?"He asked looking at me.I smile and looked him dead in the face.

"She would want me to kick some butt."I said running back to the took the door and I ran in.I ignore the doctor and Guardian by jumping over them.I didn't hear their voices but I didn't care.I ran to the control pantal

"Don't give us orders!"In anger voice that I knew belong to Superboy.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?"asked Kid Jerk.I look to narrow his eyes like he was going to fry him.

"Huh,I don't seem have heat vision,So I suppose helping is my only option."He boy finally manage to get down.

"Ah, thing Batman isn't had my head for taking so long."He said rubbing his ! Tough dad.

"Seriously,that's what you're worried about?"Yelled Kid Flash at the Black haired boy. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

"No,they won't.I won't allow it."I said.I pressed the release didn't work. "It's not working."

"Free Aqualad.I'll get Kid Mouth."Said gave a death glare.

"Don't you give me order either."He said then jump up and crush the looked like Aqualad thanked pick Kid Mouth's we ran and the usall thearts about pods and bla bla bla.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground,"said Fishboy. "but if we make it the elevator."Then some giant Genomorphs got ready to were going to turned back but then more Genomorphs were we started fighting and I manage to get to the other side of but Superboy were there.I saw he was kind of lost it. "The goal is to escape not to bury ourselves here."

"You want to escape!"He ,lose grabbed a giant Genomorphs by the finger and threw him at the other giant fell back and he kept and the others ,plus myself, were at the broke open the door and Kid Flash started to climb.I started to climbed by metal bending the metal Jumped up with Fishboy at one point.I eventually caught up with the others."Superman can can't I fly?" Superboy looked painfully sad.

"Don't know?"Said Kid Flash "But it looks like you can leap really tall building in a single cool."They got down and they said there thanks.

" this will have to be are stop." I said pointing up to the metal box coming down towards smashes the door open. and we run some clawed Genomorphs come running towards run down some hallways by Superboy's hit a dead end.

"Great, trying to get us re-podded."Kid flash yelled.I was right be hinded Superboy.I walked up behind Kid and slapped him upside the head.

"OW!"He yelled. "Why you do that?" He asked looking at me.I cross my arm.

"You were being mean."I said like it was obvious because it was and that there was a vent right and Fishman came around the corner.

"This is perfect."Robin said and he started to get in the started to crawl with Kid Flash complaining.

" ."Said Superboy so we did.I heard nothing but when I closed my eyes I saw monster crawling towads must be crawled faster until we got out and Robin stared typeing on this tringaler box on his we kept got out at door that had a box above in that said exit.

"I hacked the motion sensors."He smiled very happy with his was cool."Still plenty of room between us and out."He got up and Kid flash ran follow but then the Genomorphs come running towards flash knott them out and Superboy broke the stairs so they couldn't lights and alarms stared blasing and Kid Flash hit a door.I ran to help him off the floor.

"We're cut off from the street." said Aqualad from behind started to rub his head.

"Thanks my head didn't notice."He said sarcastically.I chuckle at that both get off the floor with what to look like a tent of red on his tried punching it and Aqualad assists his attempt on prying it.I go over and try to metal bend it

"Can't hack it fast enough." Said Robin still trying to hack the we hear growling and giant Genomorphs come towards kicks a door open and runs in.

"This way!"He yells and we follow there were more Genomorphs waiting for us with get ready for attack but then I feel light world feels like it was swirling and then darkness is all I see next.

Superboy pov.

My friend fell in my only friend before they showed up.

'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make his own mind.' said the voice from earlier.

'It was you' I said in would he help would he help us escape here.

'Yes,Brother.I let Hope and you talk to each other.I set the fire that lure your new friends down into woke them while in danger…'He said (Think but whatever) but I interrupted him.

'and guided ?' I asked.I really think of why they would help us.I'm a weapon.

'Because you are our hope, the Genomorphs will blaze a trail for all our brothers and us the way to freedom.'He Guarinden starts to old his head.

"Whats going on?" He says as the Genomorphs jumps off his shoulder.I hear groans from behind me.

'What about Hope?What's her part?' I asked.I'm afeared for would do something stupid and reckless like me but out of would do it for love and protection of the innocent.

'We want her to see her to have freedom again but we wipe the database so they couldn't track her and for the works , they couldn't do the same.'He says.I stand up when Hope started to get up.'What is your choose,brother?' he asked.

"I...Choose...Freedom"I say putting enfonce on each word.

Back to .

My head hurt like I got hit by a truck full of Genomorphs.A big truck I get up slowly and I get up slowly.

"Go.I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian says.I notice Desmond drunk this liquid and has became got is butt wobet by the blue monster and Superboy just got throwen thourgh the ceilling.I run over to the team that saved us.

" 's one way to bust through the ceiling." said Robin grabbing Kid Flash and going through the hole.

"You think lab coat planned that?"asked Kid Flash while going up.I turned to the Genomorphs.

"Thank you."I said before jumping through the hole to join the I join the others I get hit by a flying Superboy.I hit the ground multiple Flash helps me up. and I said rour and Kid Flash slides underneath him and Superboy and Aqualad punch trips Fugly man.

"Learn that one in Kindergarten."Kid Flash jumps over him and throws circular like bombs but he reflects them and I jump on his Challenges takes the challenge and I get thrown off his back at one point.I keep trying to help but It wasn't working.

"Hope,KF, get over here!" Yells got over there and he explain what we have to Flash started and he got Fugly to hit the got hit by some rocks and turn I slam my foot down and the pillair went down..

"Hey Fugly looks who's not in a pod."I yelled taunting his ran at me.I waited for him to run at me and Jump at the last moment.I felt the wind from the jump and his start at the beast and Fishman put some waterwear birdboy dawed the 'X'.Kid slide on top of the and Blueman got hit in the face by fell in the water and Fishboy electurt him. We ran from the explosion but we didn't make in and Aqualad protect us from the blast.

"We…..made..it."Said Fishman.I get up slowly and Superboy then picks me up and holds me like a baby.

"Is this nasery?"I asked feeling embarrassed that he was holding me like a baby.I looked behind him as he stared walking to ugly.I see Kid and Robin high five and then pulled away by a cracking noise.

"See" said Kid and Superboy turned to point to the sky and I saw the moon. "The moon."Then a man who was flying came from first I thought he was a spirt but as he came colser I saw he kinda looked like Superboy. "And we keeep are promises or what?"He says more people were all different some had silver skin or green and others had wings or these really angry looking people walked upto the man called walked still holding narrow his put me down and pulled his ripped cloth to show the weird looked shocked

"Is that what I think it is?"Said a the man next to wore all black and had a cape.

"He doesn't like being called an It."Said Kid was suddenly next.

"I'm the Superman's clone."SuperBoy Said firmly and angrily.I hear gasps and figured a big group of people are there.

"Start talking" Said the voice this person sound scary as hell and They told every thing from the fire to finding us and to us attacking them and finail the battels.

"Who are you?"I asked the man in looked like he was studying me.I didn't like the feeling because it reminded me of the Human when they killed all the benders of the Northern tribe.I started to hide behind Superboy.

"I'm Batman." He said. "Who are you?" he said.I took a deep breath and gather my courage.I step beside Superboy to look at the man.

"I'm Hope Kaya."I narrowed his eyes.

"Are you a clone as well?" He asked.I made eye contact with and just held his glare but then I stopped.

"No.I Don't know how I got here.I remember leaving Kyoshi island and then blank"I said sadly with that I lower my head to cover my face with my hair

We were waiting for what will happen.I was on Superboy's was looking at Superboy he just wants a then walked over towards us.

"Well,uh,will figure out something out for you League will,I mean,for now,I'd better go make sure Blockbuster creature is squared away."He said about to leave but I jump off Superboy's head and jump to grabbed his cape.I almost missed so I use a little airbending.

"NO!"I looks down at me and he starts to of the heroes were now looking at us talking. "I've got to find my Mother."I said looking at the superhero in the eyes. "Please she will flip If I'm not at Omashu.I didn't really get permission to leave Kyoshi Island."The man stared at me for a second.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked looking at me.I sight and let go of his cape and turn to the Moon.

"Because they would have killed her like they did my were coming to kill me because I was one of the last I was the master of all four elements." I then turn back to him with streaks of tears down my face. "I left Kyoshi Island to protect them from me because I was a freak of nature.I left to protect my Mother and her warriors.I left to the strongest nation in the Earth Kingdom."Now I felt a hand on my shoulder it was a woman with black hair and blue eyes.I knew those eyes and the woman's name slip from my mouth. "Hippolyta." The Woman's eyes widen by this.

"How do you know my mother's name." She women I never knew Hippolyta had a daughter.

"My mother introduced me to Hippolyta when I was learning to be a Kyoshi was very nice."I said and then her eyes widen to the moon.

"Hope!"She said like a ghost just hit her. "My mother told me stories of a woman named Suki.How she was a strong warrior and a great leader."She said.I was filled hope she knew my mother.

"Thats my can bring me to my mother."I said happly.I felt a hand be put on my shoulder and see superboy and the group of teans look at me with sad looks. I started to get a bad feeling. "You can can take me to Kyoshi Island and see my mother agian."I said in a despreate Women got down on one knee and looked at me.

"Hope look at me." She try to but a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and stomped my left foot to the earth then cracked open and I went in.I had to get home.I had to see this for myself.I had to go to Kyoshi island.


End file.
